Administrative Core for Collaborative Drug Discovery Center Grant 'Functional selectivity: a novel approach for CNS drug discovery' The goal of the Administrative Core is to oversee the organizational, budgeting and reporting aspects and provide the leadership for scientific and programmatic activities of the CDDG. The budget for the administrative core is relatively modest as is its scope.